House Dragen
House Dragen of Helgen is a chief noble house from The North. Once a Great House, they ruled over a small part in the North as Blooded Kings but were stripped of the title after their failed rebellion. They still exist, but now as a "mere" noble house. Even after their decline in strength 3,000 years ago, They've managed to rise high above most northern houses, rivaling with House Bolton, their ancient arch-rivals. Their stronghold is a fortress called Helgen and the head of the house is the Lord of Helgen.Lord of Helgen : House Dragen's seat.]] House Dragen is infamous for its centuries old practice of the Bloodhunt.Bloodhunt They were also known for eating their enemies years ago, but they stopped since the Targaryens came to power. Their official motto is "Peace is a Lie", although a common saying of the house's family members is "We bow to no one" which states that they no longer hold any allegiance with their former liege lords, House Stark. History Background House Dragen was formed during the Age of Heroes by Evan the Cannibal.Evan the Cannibal They mostly kept to themselves before the Starks came to power. They had their own kingdom and lived in peace for a few thousand years until the Starks decided they wanted to conquer the whole North. After that, the Dragens started a rebellion against House Stark, led by Darron Dragen. This was known as the Dragen Rebellion.Dragen Rebellion The Dragens lost, and allied with the Starks. House Dragen is one of the only surviving former Great Houses in Westeros, while other houses went extinct or exiled. They co-existed with other Great Houses like: House Hoare, House Durrandon and House Gardener. bends the knee to the Starks.|left]]House Dragen is one of the oldest, most powerful and most respected houses from the North. Having descended from an ancient bloodline of the First Men. The Dragens recently started an alliance with House Harrigon, a smithing house from the Stormlands. Marrying Larinna Harrigon to Lucius Dragen. The Dragens were also one of the first houses to develop a punishment and persecution system. Although their method of persecution was more quick and decisive. They use an ancient method called: "The Bloodhunt". This method, however, is considered taboo and outright barbaric by the other northern houses. Members of House Dragen share the same physical characteristics. All of Garth's children possess straight, pitch black hair, maroon-red coloured eyes, an austere face and tall lengths. Season 1 Lord Garth visits Winterfell because of King Robert Baratheon's arrival. Ned Stark leaves Winterfell and departs to King's Landing, giving higher authority to Lord Garth Dragen. , the Lord of Helgen]] House Dragen swears its allegiance to Robb Stark when Jon Umber proposes Northern independence under Robb as King in the North."Fire and Blood" Season 2 The forces of House Dragen remain with the main Northern host as it invades the Westerlands while a relief force led by the Greatjon liberates the seats of the Riverlords occupied by Lannister forces. Dragen forces participate in the Battle of Oxcross."Garden of Bones" Season 3 After many decisive victories, the Dragens are appointed to lead the vanguard towards Casterly Rock. However, during Edmure Tully's wedding the Boltons and the Freys massacre the Starks and all other northern houses. Garth is stabbed in the arm but managed to survive. House Dragen calls open war against House Bolton."Mhysa" Season 4 House Dragen fights a war against Houses Bolton and Frey, while Tywin Lannister contemplates on how to get rid of the Dragens. Tywin comes up with a plan to completely annihilate House Dragen. But before his plan comes into completion, he is killed by his own son, Tyrion Lannister."The Children" Garth still wins many battles while Lucius is still acting Lord of Helgen, Lucius, however, has his own way of revenge. He tortures and torments many Bolton prisoners. Turning them into traumatized servants. Lucius suggests to break House Dragen's fealty to the Starks, since they are in exile. Garth refuses, stating: "A Dragen's oath is as strong as a snake's fangs.""Mockingbird" Season 5 Roose Bolton is at his wits end, as he still wasn't able to kill Garth Dragen. Roose makes a deal with a Dragen household member to betray Garth and hand him over to the Boltons. Roose's plan worked, as Garth is mercilessly murdered by Walton "Steelshanks"."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" , the new Lord of Helgen]] Lucius takes Garth's place as Lord of Helgen. He reforms House Dragen completely, breaking their oath to House Stark as well as invest more gold in military power. Lucius becomes a violent and power-hungry ruler, in continuation, Mira Dragen and Dominic Dragen leave Helgen and seek shelter at Deepwood Motte, the birthplace of their mother, Lady Alise Dragen."The Gift" The Dragens also begin honoring their alliance with the Harrigons; Lucius marries Larinna Harrigon, and while violently abusing her, he manages to impregnate her. Ethan Snow, Lord Harkon Dragen's bastard son marries Arrena Storm, Larinna's bastard sister. Over the next few years, Larinna bears Lucius two children, his son and heir Warron and a daughter, Melina, and Arrena gives birth to Merei, giving her the name "Whitesnow". Erik Dragen marries Amyla Berrow and becomes a father to their first son, Kenden."The Dance of Dragons" Season 6 As House Dragen prepares for winter, the citizens of Helgen mourn for the death of Ser Ethan Snow. This gives Lucius the advantage to abuse Arrena Storm as well. After Ethan's death, a mysterious Red Priest arrives at Helgen. Erik legitimizes Ethan shortly before his death. Ethan is resurrected by Vurus. Ethan and Lucius engage in a duel with Ethan as the victor. Members * {Garth Dragen}, the head of House Dragen and Lord of Helgen, assassinated by the Boltons on the Kingsroad. ** Jaran Dragen, his brother and Ranger of the Night's Watch. ** Lucius Dragen, his firstborn son and heir. Lord of Helgen and the new head of House Dragen. ***Larinna Dragen, his wife. ****Warron Dragen, their firstborn son and heir. ****Melina Dragen, their firstborn daughter. ** Ethan Dragen, his legitimized bastard brother and former man-at-arms, temporary Lord of Helgen. ***Arrena Storm, his wife. ****Merei Whitesnow, his daughter. **{Erik Dragen}, his secondborn son, committed suicide in order to revive Ethan Dragen. ***Amyla Dragen, his wife. ****Kenden Dragen, his son. **Dominic Dragen his thirdborn son, currently at Deepwood Motte. ** Mira Dragen, his firstborn daughter, currently at Deepwood Motte, being trained by Galbart Glover. ** Alise Dragen, his wife. Household * Lord Duncan Catell, castellan of Helgen and Lord of Cath Hall. * Coren Brewlan, former squire to Lord Garth, now to Lord Lucius. * Maester Vahaelor, Helgen's maester. * Josmus Snow, a servant to House Dragen. * Grond, Master Torturer of Helgen. * Rylen Mollen, hostage of House Dragen. * Noro, a sellsword from Volantis in service of House Dragen. former Master-at-Arms. * Drayro Tollo, a sellsword from Braavos in service of House Dragen. * Maut, a lowborn in service of House Dragen. * Ontley, a lowborn in service of House Dragen. Historical Members * Evan the Cannibal. legendary founder of House Dragen. * Melina I Dragen, known as "Bloody Mel", warrior-queen of Helgen and first Blooded Queen. * Darron Dragen, known as "Darron the Fallen", last Blooded King. * Jon Dragen, last Dragen Lord of Holthall. * Dolyse Berrow, wife of Lord Veron Dragen. Married to him when the Berrow's allied themselves with House Dragen. * Veron Dragen, ancestor of House Dragen who allied himself with House Berrow. * Tregar Dragen, the Lord of Helgen after his father Veron. * Anthor Dragen, member of King Aegon II's Kingsguard. Later joined Queen Rhaenyra. * Torrhen Dragen, Harkon Dragen's father. Sworn houses After Lucius Dragen declared independence from the Starks, their vassal houses became progressively more powerful. * House Catell of Cath Hall * House Brewlan of the Eastcairn * House Falker of the Falcon's Nest * House Berrow of Holthall Quotes Image gallery Bloodhunt.JPG Mira-dragen.jpg Dragen mini-shield.png Dragen.png|The sigil and motto of House Dragen from the HBO viewer's guide Rylen.png Garthdeath.png Bloodedking.jpg Darron.png Dragen mini flag.png Coren.jpg Maester Vahaelor.jpg Ethan and garth.png Garth2.jpg Dragen-bends-the-knee.jpg Lucius3.jpg Lucius2.png Hungrywolf.jpg Bloodhunt.JPG Family tree In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, House Dragen is noted as one of the most powerful families in the North. They are noted for their skill as hunters and lawmen. House Dragen were unruly vassals of the Starks until some thousands of years ago, when they finally bent the knee. The Dragens are considered a sinister but lawful house, always living up to their promises, and Lord Garth Dragen is noted as a capable battle commander. Garth Dragen fought alongside Eddard Stark during Robert's Rebellion. After the Battle of the Trident, Garth and Roose Bolton suggested executing the defeated Barristan Selmy, but Eddard and Robert Baratheon refused. In the novels, Members of House Dragen are described with having straight pitch black hair, maroon eyes, a pale skin and a stern face. In the show, their eyes changed to bright blue and their skin to light. Besides Lord Garth, other members of the family are: * Ashter Dragen, Garth's brother, killed by Prince Rhaegar * Arin Dragen, Garth's brother, died of Greyscale * Emely Dragen, Garth's sister See also * House Bolton on the official Game of Thrones Wiki References Category:SharkyBytesz Category:House Dragen Category:Houses from the North